


Ron's New Superheroine Harem World

by SokkaTheMan



Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon), Superheroine Encyclopedia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harem, F/M, Harems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2018-09-13 17:08:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9133387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SokkaTheMan/pseuds/SokkaTheMan
Summary: A week before the start of the story Kim is a 23 year old beautiful woman that has infiltrated Drakken's lair and got into a scuffel with Shego.  After redirecting an attack Kim accidently changes the world to a world of superpowered heroines who have a lust after what is in boy's pants.  Prepare for a thirsty harem of girls desperate for Ron's straw.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The superheroine archatypes belong to Joshua Delgado and PyroJohn19 from Superheroine Encyclopedia the google+ community. The two superheroines that are used in this series are the Gunslinger Girl (Joss Possible) and the Queen Arthuress (Kim Possible). More will be delved into as the encyclopedia grows. I really suggest contacting those people if you want in the private community. It's really good.

Ron walked with his thumb on his phone as he tried to catch a sandshrew. Kim looked at the phone as she said scoffing, “Isn’t Ruffus enough for you?”

Ruffus popped out of Ron’s pocket squeaking in agreement, “Yeah, huh?”

Ron replied to her as he caught the monster on his Pokemon Go app, “Yeah of course, but I also want to get to level fourteen. We’ve had too many missions lately.”

Kim nodded as she said to her partner drawing his eyes away from his phone, “Yeah, especially after last week.”

Ron popped a brow as he replied to her, “Which mission was that?”

Kim drew her brows as she lowered her arms and raised them to draw attention to them as a pair of red glow short swords appeared above them from red magic looking seals appeared above her hands dropping the swords into her grip, “When this happened.”

“Oh, right. When you and Shego were fighting over the magic particle during which you redirected one of her attacks to the container.” Ron replied remembering.

Kim huffed as she replied to him, “I did not redirect anything. She just tripped during our scuffel.”

Ron looked at her disbelievingly as he asked her, “In all the years we’ve hunted down and kicked Shego and Drakken’s butt when has Shego ever tripped?”

Now it was Kim’s turn to look at Ron disbelievingly, “We.”

Ron shrugged his shoulders, “If I didn’t play distract then you would have lost half your fights by now. So, yeah, we. But, more you than we.”

Kim blew a bang as she replied to him, “Alright fine, I redirected her attack. But, seriously, she was this close to messing up my new shoes.”

Ron pointed at the swords as he asked her a question, “By the way, is there any side effects to those?”

Kim swung her swords as she cut a falling flower petal into the shape of a rainbow, “Nope.”

As soon as the sword play show was over the swords glowed sending a surge up into Kim. Her eyes drew to her friend’s pants as she gulped looking at his zipper and biting her bottom lip. Her eye lids half closed as she gripped the swords more tightly getting ready to attack. I bet I can cut that belt just right. And then his pants would fall like they typically used to. Sure we’re dating now, but I’d enjoy a bit more thrust from his sword honestly.

Ron waved his hand in front of Kim’s face, “Hello, Kim?”

Kim snapped out of her thoughts as she nervously giggled making the swords disappear back into a pair of seals, “Sorry. Just had my thoughts else where.”

Ron nodded as he replied to her walking in front of her, “Yeah, I sure have noticed that.”

Kim looked at the her boyfriend’s butt as he walked in front of her. She bit the bottom of her lip as she whispered to herself, “Oh, I need to tap that bad. Got me thirsty.”

The beep of her kimmunicator jostled her, “What’s the sitch wade?”

Her familiar friend appeared on the communication device as Ron sighed walking up beside her to look at Wade, “Kim, there seems to be some kind of monster at Tara’s Flowershop. It’s out of control. Joss is already there, but she could use some help.”

Nodding Kim replied to him, “Got it.”

Ron said as soon as the kimmunicator was turned off, “Joss? Oh, I wonder how much she’s grown up after all these years.”

Kim replied to him, “All these years? She just graduated. And made us sound old. We’re only 23, Ron.”

Ron replied to her, “You’re 23, I’m 24. Go ahead and brag about your youth while you have it. I’m going to mope in my elderness.”

Kim groaned as she told him getting into the car, “If you are elderly, then I am a blonde instead of a red head.”

\--------In front of Tara’s Shop------

A giant bull monster roared as it lifted a phone line pole like it were a spear. Tara cowered outside her shop behind a much more mature Joss Possible. The girl wore a pair of blue daisy dukes and purple crop tube top, that curved out her c-cup breasts. A purple cowboy hat was worn on top of her head as she held a revolver and a future tech blaster. The blaster still had a bullet magazine looking like the gun from Dredd.

She spoke to the gun with a smile as it put in the right ammo, “Fortification.”

The monster moved to stomp on a little boy and his mother. Joss fired a bullet that went into the woman’s purse. From the purse grew a silver liquid mess that manipulated into a dome cage. The hoof of the minotaur crashed on top of the cage in frustration at being halted. Joss blew on the gun barrel getting rid of the smoke, “Stop rights there mister.”

Joss had a green light appear by her right eye as a aim assist attached to the side of her head. She looked with her right eye at the monster’s chest. She aimed with her five shot revolver and fired off a bullet. The bullet struck true sending the monster stumbling back with a roar.

The monster lumbered as it struggled to get back up. When it collapsed to its knee it flared it’s nostrils. Lines formed on the horns of the bull monster. The ends of the horns fired like missiles surprising Joss who gasped in fear. The bull chuckled in victory until the horn that was going to hit Joss was cut down the middle.

The two horn pieces crashed into the two stores that were on either side of Tara’s flowershop. Kim stood with a smile as she held up her two red short swords talking back to her cousin while she gauging the monster, “Need a bit of help cuz?”

Smiling Joss replied to her, “Sure do, where’s Ron?”

Ron shouted as he ran with a red cape on his back, “Right here.”

The monster huffed as he began to chase Ron now. Kim dashed while the monster was distracted, “Cover me sharp shooter.”

Kim dashed in as she held her shorter blade out in front of her. The blade began to glow as red letters began to appear over her left shoulder. Reading the letters she smiled at the rush of endorphins that shot through her, “I swear by the Falcon’s Oath, to deliver victory quickly!”

The letters flashed into a red hawk that guided her arm as she stepped into a whole new category of speed. She was so fast that her feet left the ground on her third step in the dash. She flew up into the air at an angle ascending towards the Minotaur’s neck. Flying she thrust out her short sword even further to dive the red metal into the neck of the monster.

Splash, red blood shot out of the monster and showered out of the monster as if Kim had struck oil. Landing her feet onto both sides of her sword on the neck of the monster Kim yanked back. She jumped off in time to dodge the monster’s hand which smack at it’s neck trying to squash Kim like a mosquito.

Joss spoke to her blaster as Kim dropped out of her aim assist, “Scatter Shot.”

Pulling the trigger the bullet flew out and at just a few feet away from impact the bullet erupted. From the eruption flew forth a spray of small musket rounds. Blood squirted out with each impact of the small round that bore into the skin of the monster. It’s left ear and eye now useless to it with the amount of damage. And with the blood loss from the neck wound the monster sluggishly stopped chasing Ron. 

Letting out a death rattle monster crashed into the ground. Ron let out a ‘whoo’ as he stopped running. Joss had her guns vanished into silver seals. Smiling she slapped a hand on Ron’s rear as she said with a squeeze, “Good job Ron, that feller might have stomped us if you hadn’t showed up.”

Kim turned to her cousin as her swords vanished and the blood she was covered in dripped off some sort of invisible armor leaving her clothes and skin clean. She glared at her cousin’s actions, “Ron did a good job, but that monster would still be rampaging if not for me.”

Joss looked at her cousin as she replied to her with a friendly smile, “Course, I was just trying to make Ron feel like his actions didn’t go unnoticed is all.”

Ron pleaded with Joss, “Can you let go of my butt please.”

Joss half closed her eyes as she said with a lustful purr, “Why, do you not like it?”

Kim felt a surge of lust as she dashed up to Ron and rubbed her now blood free face into his neck grabbing his crotch, “Yeah, Ron don’t you like the attention?”

Ron then asked with a hint of fear, “What is happening?”


	2. Ron is molested!

Kim reached up and latched her lips to her boyfriend’s mouth. Kissing him and macking with him as she massaged his kakki clad member. With a lick of her boyfriend’s tongue she groaned hornily. 

Groping his butt and pulling on his belt Joss made Ron walk backwards into a hotel room. Kicking the door after turning the blonde around the younger red head smiled as the door clicked close. 

Ron regained his senses from the pleasure as he then pushed Joss off of him. Pulling away from Kim he backed up and asked confused, “Wh-what is with ya’ll?”

Kim giggled as she had her sword appear and moved at the belt. Even if it was a titanium lined belt she had gotten her boyfriend for their first half-aversery she couldn’t care right now. She and Joss needed some vitamin R. 

The belt was cut and let Ron’s pants fall showing his glorious tented shorts. With a lick of her lips Joss had her fun appear as she said to it, “Fabric eradication.”

The fun made a hum as it loaded its chamber. With the pull of the trigger the blaster fired a cobalt blue metal bullet at Ron’s boxers. The bullet opened after exiting the smoke field that emerged from the blaster. Inside the bullet was a mist of nanobots that went at Ron’s boxers. In mere seconds Ron was naked from the waist down. With his socks and shoes being eaten by the nanobots that fell down near the floor but landed on his socks or shoes first.

Joss and Kim’s weapons vanished as Ron tried to run with his painful erection. But, tripped and slid on the wooden floor into a counter. Kim glomped on her boyfriend’s back as she wrapped her arms around his waist going for his seven inch long prick. Wrapping her right hand around his veiny prick she licked the cute ear on her boyfriend’s head. With a low seductive cute and horny voice she asked him slowly stroking him, “I just love that hard prick of yours Ron, why would you be hiding it from us under those nasty old boxers and pants. Oh, the prick is so warm and hard, let’s have a threesome together.”

Ron mewled as he fidgeted in Kim’s grasp. Joss walked up with a shake in her hips as she got to her knees. She licked the red head of Ron’s cock which had a few blonde hairs around it’s base. She smiled as she said hotly, “Not only is he strong and strapping as well as inspiring. But, he’s as lively as a spring chicken in heat.”

Ron asked with a moan, “Why are you doing this, Kim?”

Kim smiled as she licked his neck, “Aw, it looked like you were having a hard time moving. So, I thought I’d help you out.”

Ron moaned as she asked with a giggle and flick her tongue on his ear with a stroke up his prick, “Am I helping?”

With a groan Ron shot off a few ropes of cum as his eyes rolled to the back of his head. Slumping in her arms Joss say in sadness, “Really? Don’t tell me you’re dropping out.”

Ron slumped into a slumber from too much confusion and excitement for one day. With a mewl Kim said to her cousin, “Come on, let’s get him to the bed and let him rest. We can always finish each other off.”

Joss grumbled as she lifted Ron by his legs, “It’s just not the same.”

\--------------The next day----------------

Ron awoke to an empty bed that had a note. Ron picked up the note to read it, “Ron, I had an early exam this morning and Joss had to be driven to school. I’ll be back later to have a fun filled night. Be sure to be ready for a full night. Love Kim.”

Groaning Ron tossed the note, “What was with those two? Sure, it’s not like Kim and me have never gone at it before. But, with her cousin? That’s a little much.”

Rufus got up out of his bed on the dresser and chirped to him, “Hey, some of us are trying to sleep.”

Ron nodded as he replied to the rodent, “Got it, sorry.”

Ron got dressed in some new pants and changed to a new shirt. Oddly enough his closet had twelve pairs of kakkis and twelve long sleeve blue shirt with red lined with white seem t-shirts worn over them hanging in his shared closet with Kim. Pulling on a new shirt after applying deodorant Ron made his way out of the room. 

Ron knew that Rufus had plenty of food and drink in the apartment. So he decided to leave his pet for the day. Just to clear his head.

Ron walked by the Penny beauty studio that was down town. Suddenly a familiar voice called his attention, “Ron? Where’s your Steel Toe boxers?”

Ron looked down as he saw his pants were down. Throwing his arms down he groaned, “Why did Kim have to cut that belt? It was a really good belt.”

Ron then realized something as he pulled up his pants, “Hey, who said that?”

Ron turned around to see a familiar friend, “Monique?”

Monique smiled at him, “That’s right, how are you Ron man?”

Ron looked at Monique and noticed something off about her. Her smile? No she usually had one of those. Her four arms? No, she couldn’t have gotten…, “You have four arms!”

Monique blushed as she told him holding one finger up to her lips as she shushed him, “No need to draw it to everyone’s attention. Just act casual.”

Ron pointed at her, “So, you’re one of the girls with powers too? What’s going on with the world? I mean, I know me and Kim failed at getting that Cosmic Particle. But, you’d think it didn’t affect every woman on earth.”

Monique replied to him smiling as an arm appeared out of a portal which had breached from the air, “Just relax alright?”

Ron moved back until he noticed a couple of arms had grabbed him. With a smile Monique licked her lips as she sniffed Ron pushing her bosom onto his chest, “They are more useful than you think.”

One of the arms appeared with a belt as it laced up his pants. Cinched the belt on and then one of the hands patted his clad junk. Smiling Monique had the arms return to their portals, “See, all better now.”

Ron glared suspiciously with one eye, “Yeah, but did you have to go and pat my junk and push your bosom on me? Seriously, what is with all the sexual passes that women have lately?”

Monique had an arm appear and give her a magazine, “What? You didn’t hear? They just released it today. The Cosmic powers that women have inherited from the Cosmic Particle are relaxing inhibitions. Scientist Vivian Porter theorizes that the women that are affected are on an instinctual level trying to procreate to make more men that are immune from the Monster transformation effect that seems to be affecting some men with high levels of Cosmic Particle concentration. Kinda like those EVOs from that cartoon Generator Rex. A lot like that.”

Ron nodded as if he understood, “Okay, so then why did you put a belt on me?”

Smiling she said with a shrug of her shoulders, “It’s a voice command belt that Wade whipped up for Kim. She had me deliver it so we could just command your pants to let us have sex with you whenever we wanted.”

Ron backed up fear in his eyes, “What?”


	3. Chapter 3

Ron walked with Kim as he asked her at the mall which had seemed to change into more of a victoria secret paradise than a mall lately, “How could you make my belt voice command? Do you know what could happen to me?”

Smiling Kim replied to him walking with Monique, “Of course I do.”

Smiling while looking at his belt with half closed eyes, “Belt, unbuckle and restrain Ron.”

The belt had a beep as it unbuckled and wrapped around Ron’s arms. Then snaked to his knees pulling him to his knees as he was now immobile. Smiling Kim genuflected to Ron’s flaccid prick, “I swear upon my honor to train your master as my squire. And serve you well grand cock.”

Laughing Monique had several arms appear and grab Ron. They lifted him into the air like he was a main dish on a table. Smiling she said to Kim and Ron, “Let’s do some shopping and get some drinks while we’re at it.”

Ron looked to the left to see a row of six lingerie stores plus sexy everyday clothing that would make a man’s head turn while making his jaw slack. Finally, he saw a comic book store and saw in the window new comics that were all about women. Ron asked curious and half scared, “Why are all the comics featuring heroines now? What happened to Batman and Superman?”

Kim replied to him as she lovingly petted her boyfriend’s cock, “With the new world’s nature and order with women gaining powers from the Cosmic Particle and becoming heroines everywhere. What would you expect? Comics along with any fantasy changes with the times. Where men need the rescuing and women are the knights in shining armor. Let’s face it, Batman and Superman were always a little too fictional to be of any entertaining value. I like stories more when the character is relatable and has emotional bad days and good days like any other woman.”

Ron noticed that all the movies were now involving some kind of romance with a female lead. This was good, but at the same time he wouldn’t mind seeing a male lead. It had only been two months since the release of the Cosmic Particle. How could it have such an effect on society over night?

Ron saw that the arcade was now full of dating sims and sex games. Ron noticed that there were girls sitting on sybian saddles. Playing sex games as they felt the masturbation machines pleasure them. 

Monique felt a tremor as one of the girls on the Sybian saddle moaned out, “Oh, this is so good!”

Monique commented at the tremor having more arms appear, “That’s not the game sweetie.”

From the ground appeared cracks as Kim summoned her armor and swords. From the ground came a giant worm with arms and a human’s voice, “I want to be human!”

Kim grabbed her blades as she aimed them. The sparked with red flames as she spoke to the monster, “I’m sorry, but we don’t know how to cure you. If you turn around and go back you’ll be fine. But, we will not tolerate any violence.”

A ring of metal was around the neck of the monster that zapped him. Screaming the monster cried out as he shouted at her, “You women have tricked me with a promise of a cure and now force me to do your bidding. I will destroy you!”

Monqiue had several arms fly at the monster with knives. She aimed for the collar hoping to free the monster. The metal of the collar was not affected by the attack. Monique shouted to Kim as she moved Ron behind her, “My attack failed, I’m going to protect Ron.”

Kim nodded as she went in with her swords. An oath appeared over her left shoulder as flames scorched off her swords extending their reach, “Flap of the a Butterfly’s Oath, send my attack on the winds.”

A butterfly appeared behind her as it flapped its wings. The flames came off the swords like fire balls. And pelted the worm monster’s body.

After the attack Kim saw the monster thrash towards her. Getting ready for a second attack she saw a bolt of cotton unroll and slam into the monster. A girl’s voice shouted in worry, “Stop!”

Kim looked back and saw Britina. Dressed in a white cotton dress that looked very fluffy. She had a cotton flower in her hair as she had cotton balls floating in the air around her. Bursting from her cotton forearm pieces flew at the monster turning black absorbing some of the cosmic energy. 

The monster slowly turned into a man as the collar fell from him. The collar was too big for him now and slammed into the ground. Britina sighed as she said with a smile, “Thanks for listening Kim.”

Kim smiled at her as her armor and swords vanished, “Not a problem. What are you doing here?”

Britina smiled as she excitedly told the red head, “Oh, just doing a signing for my latest music video plus my new comic book.”

Kim asked her with a raised brow, “What comic is that?”

Britina pulled out a comic and showed the cover of a comic called Ronshine. With a smile she showed the picture of a blonde boy hero surrounded by three heroines that looked an awful lot like Britina, Kim and Zita. Ron asked beside Monique who had joined the conversation, “Why’s it called Ronshine?”

Smiling Britina explained while looking at the blonde’s hard prick being played with by six of Monique’s hands, “Well, the girls in the comic gain super powers from getting ejaulated on by the character Nor Elbappots. Speaking of which mind if I study some ejaculations? I need more real experience to draw some hotter scenes.”

Ron nervously spoke to her, “Uh, I don’t really feel comfortable with that.”

Monique spoke up, “Like you got a choice, Mad Dog. You are literally being stroked off by my hands and restrained by your belt. Plus, I bet your cock feels really comfortable with being stroked off to ejaculation. Isn’t that right, Mr. Prick?”

Kim nodded as she told Britina, “It’s perfectly fine. So, should we take this to your signing where your fans can appreciate watching your experiences in action?”

Smiling with a gush of glee letting out a squeal Britina replied to Kim, “Yes, let’s do that.”


	4. On Display for the world to see

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking about introducing some new OCs based off the pictures of background characters from the show. These characters often don't have names and I am super excited about it. I'm also thinking about having a clothing shop scene where while Ron is teased with hands and lips. Other girls will tease his eyes with cosplay that is scantily in all sorts of ways.

Ron was still laying down on the hands that carried him. Monique smiled as she looked down at his tall pink prick that had its’ head turning red. She bit her bottom lip as she looked on at the scene with half lidded eyes.

Britina smiled as she touched the prick with her left hand. She danced her fingers all over it and poked at it with her right hand, padding it down with a cotton ball. The cotton was sooooo soft. Ron lolled his head in Kim’s lap.

Kim smiled down at him as she sat in her chair stroking his hair and neck. Ron moaned as he felt his prick finish off with a white spray. The event was recorded by Zita.

Zita wore an interesting outfit that composed of a baggy peaked cap, collared vest & tie, skirt and boots. While a pair of stockings and bicep long fingerless gloves were worn on her limbs. She recorded it all with her smart phone and was a heroine archetype known as the Lass Location. 

Ron mewled as he laid in the caressing hands of Monique. Kim leaned down and kissed his lips. Her hair was like a curtain of red that separated the world from him. All he could see was her neck. With the girls whistling, squealing, clapping and cheering behind the curtain of sexy scarlet hair, Ron was surprised by the new sensation on his prick.

The stroking was getting faster. There were fingers dancing over his balls and lovingly stimulating them. This new feeling got him all the hotter. He felt himself tense up at Monique’s voice, “Oh, yeah Mad Dog show ‘em how to do it! Put on a show!”

Ron didn’t remember much after his mouth became slack to the latest orgasm. He just remembered Kim plunging her tongue into his mouth and his prick feeling all the more hands on it. 

\-----Hours Later-----

Ron awoke in bed that seemed to be moving? Ron sat up in a pink bed next to a familiar woman in a sexy dress. It was the actress that played Kim in the movie Kim Possible 1. Heather giggled sexily as she said to him with a smile, “Hey there, RILFy baby.”

Ron turned in the bed naked seeing there he still had two of Monique’s portal hands leisurely touching his prick. Sure, it was not currently aroused, but the mild caressing was stimulating it. 

Ron looked on his other side to see that Kim was still snuggled into this strange pink bed. As well as Joss, with her prurient 18 year old body. 

Ron sat up in the bed to look out into what was the world. Streets full of women and few men. Senior Senior Junior was surrounded by Adrena Lynn, Amy Hall, Mrs. Lipsky carting him around. Like he was some prize of theirs. 

Wad was being hauled off by MC Honey, Connie and Lonnie Rockwallers. The three sporting carnivorous smiles at their prey of a man. 

Drakken was being taken by Shego, Miss Guide, Miss Hatchet, Electronique, Nanny Maim, Mrs. Rockwaller and June. Ron felt bad for him most of all. 

His gaming buddy Felix was being totted around by by Espadrille, Justine Flanner, Wanda Wong and Hoodie.

There were still a number of women who hadn’t gotten a man yet. Ron had a feeling that it’d be only a matter of time before he was overwhelmed by the heroines. He saw a movie poster that showed a man being grabbed by the back of his shirt. The man looked an awful lot like him. And the hands of the women were wearing extremely scantily clothing that reminded him of the Rule 34 cosplay website. And the move was called Welcome to the Whorde. 

Ron gulped as Kim finally sat up with Joss waking up. She quickly glomped on her man from behind. Ron felt her perky girls rest on his shoulderblades. She spoke with a sexy growl, “Where are you going my squire?”

Ron heard Heather crawl and join Kim plopping down on her back giving Ron a fantastic view of her chest. Her hand slinked up her crushs’ prized prick to join Monique’s portal hands. Her teasing started to redirect the blood to his prick. Making him moan a bit as he tried his hardest to think of something, “I-I-I was-”

Joss teased him, “Was what? Getting ready for round Umteenth?!”

Kim giggled at her cousin, “At least more like Umdredth. Or at least on our way to it. Isn’t that right, Ron?”

Biting his ear lobe she smiled as she pulled it into her mouth to suck on it listening to his meltdown. He was becoming a puddle of a man, becoming the perfect squire. With his sword freshly unsheathed and requiring a through polishing. To get that white shine that she so desired to see everywhere on the bed.

Ron could barely focus as he noticed that the bed was moving. He asked nearly unable to put together a sentence, “Be-be-bed isssss mov- uh, oohh, moooohhvvvvving. W uh uh hy?”

Heather impressed with his fortitude answered his question, “Why, I’m an Exbeachionist. A type of heroine that puts her carnal desires on display for all to see. In a bed that is on a mobile bed frame in the design of a crabs’ body.”

Joss moved to Rons’ side as she took her hand to his nipples. Playing with them and stimulating them she gushed at his moaning. He fell into the redheads’ many bodies. The three had won him over as they began to lick, suck, caress, kiss, stroke, poke, blow, rub, grip, swallow, hum, pump, sandwhich and massage him beyond any teenage dream he had ever had.


End file.
